CrystAlien Conflict
CrystAlien Conflict is a LEGO online strategy game released in 2007. It was created to advertise the 2007 LEGO Space subtheme, Mars Mission. The game follows two groups of explorers: The Humans and Aliens. Each group has 9 levels, a conflict mode and a special ops mode. There are also bonus levels, which can be accessed through cheat codes. Gameplay In the game, players can build structures using bricks. Bricks can be harvested using a Crystal Miner. Players start off with just the main base: the Eagle Command Base for the humans, and the Alien Mothership for the aliens. Power plants must be built in order to provide power to the other buildings. There are also other buildings, such as Training Centres for Infantry, Defence Turrents, Vehicle Factories, Radar Stations, Technology Centres and Satellites. Constructing any of these buildings will unlock the next unit in the build chain. The armies become available once players have built the necessary buildings; Infantry and Engineers come with a Training Base, Vehicles come with the Vehicle Factory. The Astro-Fighters are unlocked with the Radar Station. The last building available, the Satellite, provides the player with a bombardment ability, costing 3000 credits, which players receive through mining Energy Crystals. All parts of the armies are different. They both have health, and many units have special abilities. The Recon Dropship and the 'Hyper Carrier' have space for several Infantry to board and they can release them where ever needed (except on acid pools). With a maximum of two Recon Dropships or Hyper Carriers on the field at once, it is enough to carry all of a player's Soldiers and Engineers. Engineers, or Saboteurs, as they are called in alien form, can fix various vehicles and buildings or hijack opponent structures. In some of the missions, players to not have a main base, which, in effect, makes them unable to build new structures. Units Astronauts (Units) * Astronaut * Engineer * Armoured Mining Unit * Astro Fighter * Trike * Recon Dropship * Jetpack Explorer * Crystal Reaper * Switch Fighter * Claw Tank Astronauts (Buildings) * Ultra-Drill Walker * Hypersonic Ops Aircraft * Training Camp * Vehicle Factory * Radar Station * Technology Center * Satellite Uplink * Eagle Command Base * Defense Station * Power Plant Aliens (Units) * Saboteur * Drone * Crystal Extractor * Alien Speeder * Dragon Cruiser * Alien Commander * Alien Infiltrator * Hyper Carrier * Viper Attack * Strike fighter Aliens (Buildings) * Alien Mothership * Alien Hive * Assault Turret * Breeding Pit * Battle Foundry * Defense Coil * Sonar Station * Experiment Lab * Orbital Uplink * Energy Generator Alien Hive The Alien Hive is the base of the aliens. The Alien Commander protects it from the Astronauts. In the game, the Hive is the equivalent of the Hypersonic Operations Aircraft. It can fire, but there are no weapons attached to it. Cheats Like many other strategy games, this game has cheats. Underneath are codes, with their use listed next to them: General cheats * awesome = Rapid fire * beeblebrox = After players enable the 'beeblebrox' code, they can start a level and press 4 and 2 at the same time. A spoken "cheater" sound effect will play. From this point onwards, the player can type several codes listed below to activate an effect. :Note: When users do this by starting on the human side and the users skip past the last level, the users play the alien levels as the humans. The "beeblebrox" code does not disable Conflict Mode Highscores. * clearskies = Shroud removed * fatwallet = 50000 credits * fullscreen = Fullscreen * moneypenny = Gives players $50000, rapid fire, removes shroud, builds faster, and triple armor. * n00b, or newbie = Triple armor * quickbuild, or 299792458 = Builds faster * 1337 = Reset cheats Note: None of the codes are case sensitve (Except for moneypenny). Level Passwords Aliens level passwords * Level 1: Earth * Level 2: Zapper * Level 3: Extra * Level 4: Retreat * Level 5: Doctor * Level 6: Scramble * Level 7: Flow * Level 8: Redalert * Level 9: 5050 * Level 10: Nightfall (Conflict Mode) Astros level passwords * Level 1: Mars * Level 2: Powerup * Level 3: Niceman * Level 4: Buggy * Level 5: Flyboy * Level 6: Range * Level 7: Stomp * Level 8: Ufo * Level 9: Elton * Level 10: Eclipse (Conflict Mode) Bonus level passwords * amaze = play as humans, and help a trike find its way out of a maze * checkmate = play as aliens on a miniature chess board * manic = play as humans to make four orbital uplinks for a concert * match = play as humans and try to collect enough money to construct a soccer field * pizza = play as humans and try to locate a pizza * santa = play as santa, who has accidentally crash-landed on mars * temple = play as aliens * theylive = allows players to play Alien Ops. * t2000 = replaced with theylive Astro Special Ops: * 1: drill * 2: cavein * 3: jacks These are more levels unlocked when you get to Conflict Mode. Trivia *This game is very similar to the 2009 LEGO video game, LEGO: Battles *The password "T2000" was replaced by "theylive", the name of an iconic 1980's alien movie. *The opening logo is a parody of the opening of Alien vs. Predator. Gallery AlienComander1.png|The Alien Commander Aliendrone.png|An Alien Drone Power_PLant.jpg|The Power Plant 429px-ALIENHIVE.png|The Alien Hive Aliinf.jpg|A group of Aliens Huminf.jpg|A group of Astronauts Mt101.jpg|The Crystal Miner 6yoxCDQppJAK8HMpZbVFpw6000.png Training Camp.jpg FHYUFRH.png|An Astronaut (Mars Mission) from CrystalAlien Conflict Category:Online games Category:Mars Mission Category:2007